


A Beginning of All

by Monetarily Dizzy (SandOfTheMountain)



Series: Here and Then [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Archangels, Author is pretentious, Gen, Genesis - Freeform, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, I don't know what I'm doing, Original work - Freeform, Satan - Freeform, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandOfTheMountain/pseuds/Monetarily%20Dizzy
Summary: A lovely little intro to my series Here and Then. This fic provides some backstory for the main series, and has a tease or two for things to come.





	A Beginning of All

     In the beginning there was NOTHING. Try to imagine nothing, if you will, and realize you cannot. There was no light, no darkness. There was neither sound nor silence. There was simply nothing, an impossible nothing. Then there was GOD. God was not as we know it today, this was a God just hatched from the nothingness. This God was unrefined, unlearned. God emerged from its egg and gazed upon the nothingness that was the universe. Then God BREATHED. The nothing that was everything took mass; nebulous clouds of energy that could be refined were created. Now God could begin its work.

  
     God pinched the clouds and created nine figures, curious creatures made of light and mist. The creatures had many forms, but God was weary of their power. God wrapped the figures in flesh and bestowed upon them wings so that they might sail with God among the infinite universe. It named these creatures ARCHANGELS. God took its Archangels and began to create a paradise. God formed the worlds and planes, God created species and races and cultures and civilizations with each breath. The Archangels darted to and fro, helping God in any way they could. Unseen by all, a turbulence was coming. As God formed the universe, an Archangel with a name lost to time became discontent with the design God had set. The paradise God was creating was not meant for this Archangel, and soon it began to fear its fate once the creation of the universe was complete. Deciding to leave this plane to preserve itself, the rogue Archangel ripped a hole in the universe to slip through.

  
     This hole shattered the universe, creating an inferno that raged across everything that was, igniting the nebulae and destroying all of God’s work. God and the eight remaining Archangels watched as everything erupted around them in a cacophonous, massive explosion. That Archangel was not spared however, for the inferno followed it into the pocket universe that had been created. God named that pocket HELL, meaning “The flame that devours.” God observed the ripples that were still reverberating through the universe and deemed it unwise to continue trying to create the universe; the universe was primed to create itself. So God took the Archangels and created a new plane for them to inhabit. God called this plane HEAVEN, meaning “the light beyond the dark.” God retreated to Heaven with its Archangels, and was content to watch the universe develop.

  
     At first life in the universe was negligible. Then rocks conglomerated in space, and life began to grow on the rocks. Over the millennia God watched that small life slowly evolve further and further until eventually humanity dawned upon the earth. God was especially watchful then, for humans were tricky beasts who had wild potential. The Archangels sat at God’s feet and observed the humans too, the Archangels marveled at how similar humans and Archangels looked externally, but how wildly different internally. As the human lived, God and the Archangels watched as the human’s SOUL developed. Everything that was had a soul, but the human’s soul was interestingly complex. No other creature’s soul was so intricate, so well crafted. Even once other humans were born, no soul was quite as fascinating as that of the first human’s. Every action that human did had an impact on the soul, and the soul’s size and value only appreciated with time. When it came time for the human to die, God sent one of the Archangels to guide the human to Heaven. As the God’s Archangel approached, from Hell came the fugitive Archangel. With the fugitive came the possibility of EVIL into the world, and a long WAR began over the soul. The soul was lost in the conflict, and both sides returned to their domains. God now knew this fugitive as the Adversary, and named it SATAN as such.

  
     From these early days of existence came all that is known now. God resides in Heaven, aided by an ever expanding array of angels. Satan dwells in Hell, ensnaring souls and bringing wickedness into existence with each thrum of its being. Angels and Demons remain locked in petty combat along the numerous PLANES of existence. The planes remain beyond the eyes of humanity, but their actions frequently hold consequences on other planes. Humans developed as we know by SCIENCE, untouched by an absent God.

  
     Like all things, TIME continues to move.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the series is sorta written, sorta swirling around in my head. I can promise no update schedule or general writing consistency, but I'm out to have a good time. See ya'll soon.


End file.
